gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam
Could someone explain what a "CQC" type mobile suit is? Simant 14:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) CQC is a military term for Close Quarter Combat, it's slightly easier than saying spelling or writing Close Range Combat MS, plus, it doesn't take as much space on the box Wasabi 15:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Arn't All mobile suits capable of close quarter combat..? Simant 15:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Its true that pretty much all mobile suits are capable of close range combat, but the way they are built and their weapon selection determines if they excel in it or not. Comparing Exia and Virtue is a good illustration of the differences in frame design. Exia is slim with a wide range of motion and has a large variety of close range weapons. Virtue on the other hand is very bulky because of its larger GN Condensers and heavier armor which restricts its movements, and only has Nadleeh's knee mounted beam sabers for close range combat. Cherudim would be a good example of a mobile suit that is maneuverable, but the closest thing it has to close range weapons are its GN pistols which can be used to block enemy melee attacks. --Animefan29 15:43, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well this is all conjecture, I'm personally waiting for the official label on this thing. That way nobody has to argue what to properly name it about. I name most of the suits based on what they excel. If they got a lot of guns, heavy assault, more focused on swords, CQC Wasabi 16:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Please Fix Archetype I can't seem to get the info box to list the two gundams that made Reborns Cannon/Gundam, anyone know how to fix that on the box? Wasabi 13:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Would it not be more correct to say that the gundam/ cannon was developed from thr 00 gundam and the gundam origin rather than saying it is developed from thr 1 gundam and gn cannon? Denbo786 21:23, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ever Wondered How The Dropped Tank Mode Looked Like?? As we all know from the HG manual for awhile,Reborns had a planned Tank Mode,but it was dropped because Ribbons does not like relying on a second pilot,which it needs. Well wonder no more!!!!It seems to have been revealed to us.Its called CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Originhttp://j.imagehost.org/0212/1269700099814.jpghttp://j.imagehost.org/0463/1269700196500.jpg You guys decide how to fix this into the article.This was in the recently released Gundam Weapons-Gundam 00V compilation book,which includes some new stuff.This would be one of them. Will bring new info on this if it suffices-SonicSP 19:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sonic, think you can get a higher quality of this pic? I would like to add that into the visual reference to prove it on the article, but what you shown was a snapshot and words difficult to make out. I know it's not your work, the work of someone else. If you happen to see a better version of that pic, please direct me. Thanks for your time Wasabi 12:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys, I already did a topic about the Reborns Origin already.. User:duo2nd 21:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon vs Susanowo I can't decide. Reborns has those fanges, but Susanowo has speed. Their energy weapons are almost the same in out put and they both can fight on equal terms with 00 Raiser.-User:BlitzGundam August 10, 2010 5:30 P.M. :In general, both the 00 Raiser and Reborns are far stronger than the Susanowo, but the advantages of them mainly are their versatily performances. Both beams can fire large powerful beams and still move extremely fast. I fail to see what you mean by the same energy weapons, Susanowo's one is not as strong and the lack of a Twin Drive means Susanowo's usage of any high energy weapon is more limited than the other two who do have the Twin Drive. However, the Susanowo can fight well againts the 00 Raiser mainly because its challenging it in CQC and 00 Raiser can only use its equally good CQC abilities and speed to fight on. Reborns is not lacking in that department either. :Susanowo's speed is nothing special however, 00 Raiser and Reborns have been seen to match it on a similar level. It can probably hold its own againts 00 Raiser and Reborns by challenging them to close combat but as a general war mech it just cannot match the high performance fields that 00 and Reborns do in many different fields like heavy beams, defence , melee, speed mobilty and the such in a single mech. :But I'd say Susanowo would be at a disadvantage against the Reborns more than the 00 since Reborns have the Small Fin Fangs to heckle it while challenging Susanowo in close combat. :By the way, PLEASE sign you name when write something in the discussion page. You can do som by typing ~ 4 times on where you want the name to appear. :-SonicSP 09:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : :The Reborns would just own the Susanowo, especially when you take into the account that the Reborns came closer to, and depending on how you,look at it, actually did defeat the 00 Raiser. PhantomSynchron 09:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :What he meant by "energy weapons are almost the same" is that Susanowo has an energy output as Reborns in terms of particle output. ArchangelGundam 14:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) "Reborns" ~ "Ribbons" Does anyone else think that this Gundam's name is supposed to sound like "Ribbons"? blow_fly98 (Talk) 01:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I think most of us thought of that too. Its sounds like something Ribbons would do; which is name a mobile suit after himself. More precisely, I think "Ribbons" was meant to sound or depict "Reborn", just slightly demonised in terms of spelling as well as an "s" at the end. -SuperSonicSP 05:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course Ribbons would name a Gundam after himself, that damn Ribbons! But really the Reborns name sounds like its supposed to lead a rebirth of mankind, which is what Ribbons was shooting for, but under his control. And I'm pretty sure that the name is just Reborns Gundam, it just has the Cannon mode on its backGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 09:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) It is. Someone just though it's cool to put message in obsoleted talkpage of redirect page instead of the proper one. Kuruni 09:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Cannon Hand from Cannon to Gundam When Reborns Cannon grabbed its right beam saber and knocked 00 Raiser in to the CBS Celestial Being, how did its right hand become Reborns Gundam's left hand? ArchangelGundam 14:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :They operate on different sides. Gundam's front is Cannon's rear; Gundam's rear is Cannon's front. So when they switch, of course the arms left and right orientation will switch relative to the form. -SuperSonicSP 16:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Vid I wonder if we can add this to the article? Reborns Gundam SRW Z2 battle animation My girlfriend is a loli. 12:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Fate After the final battle with the Innovators, ESF was able to acquire the Celestial Being, Regnant, and the Gaga Units but there was no confirmation regarding the Reborns Gundam. What happened? :Maybe Tieria hid it? No one really knows. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 05:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, nothing was ever said about it specifically. It depends on what Celestial Being did really. It would be in their interest to actually prevent the ESF from squiring Twin Drive technology, so its possible they made it a priority to salvage/destroy the body before the ESF came to the station. In the end, it was only one unit, so it would not be difficult for CB to steal or destroy it quickly. It should be noted that there's a lot of sections of the CB colony that ESF do not have access (such as the one that has Raphael), so it would not be difficult to hide it there if they wanted to (or just load it in Ptolemy). We have yet to see ESF implementing Twin Drive technology nor have they been mentioned to have it, so its probably that CB destroyed or stole it. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Or maybe Tieria recicled i`t into ''Raphael ''(i`t have simular head as reborn) and + that will explane what happen to that MS Sbrzzi (talk) 17:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I find that unlikely simply because Raphael (as in the purple MS only) as a whole is more similar to a Gadessa-Series unit, so if Raphael was recycled from something, it's more likely to be from a Gadessa-Series unit and the Innovators always seemed to have an extra one whenever one is destroyed. I also think Tieria would have likely kept the Twin Drive System even if he did. Instead, Raphael is just a unit equipped with a Large GN Condenser as a power plant when it's independent. We do have confirmation that the backpack/Seravee II was made from Seravee though. :::Also Mangekyo4, please sign your name whenever you post in a talk page. This can be done by typing ~ 4 times at the end of the message. There is a reminder of this whenever one edits the talk page. Thanks. :) -SuperSonicSP (talk) 23:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC)